Gridiron GL
by Bartho sCarbor
Summary: Di jaman bajak laut ada pertandingan foot ball?...Luffy membentuk Tim...di fic ini mereka belum pernah ketemu jadi masih ragu-ragu untuk unjuk diri...meskipun hanya Luffy dan Nami yang sudah saling mengenal sejak jaman SMA...LuNa,ZorRo Dan kawan-kawan.


Mohon maaf sebesar besar nya …

*bungkuk karena osteoporosis* hehehe..

Karena di fic sebelum-nya emang cocok di flame itu Cuma untuk pemanasan….hehehe….

Sekali lagi mohon maaf…

Ini fic iklan ber sinetron pertama saya jadi kalo ada yang mau baca lalu flame silahkan, flame sebelum baca silahkan, review tanpa baca silahkan,baca lalu review silahkan,flame and review silahkan , ….. dll silahkan.

**Disclaimer **

Hei Oda balikin Nami,Robin,Vivi,dan Hancock….

Bletak ….Bletak….Bletak…Brukkk…

Iya-iya One piece dan character nya hanya milik Eiichiro Oda

Maaf sebesar besarnya Oda-sensei …..

Hehehe….

*masih di kasih tatapan kematian*

**Title **

Gridiron di drand line: kami team 'mugiwara' and friend …..basmi semua halangan

**Summary**

Luffy seorang anak berumur 21 yang ingin memenangkan piala yang menandakan kekuatan,kehormatan,kekayaan,dll (kaya One piece) hehehe…

BC : ini adalah fic kedua saya di fandom One piece semoga ada perubahan dari yang sebelumnya …

(BC itu sama aja dengan A/N )

WARNING

OOC dikit atau banyak terserah para pembaca…

Mohon maaf kalo banyak yang gak jelas yahh…

Flu,Tidur di mana aja,Batuk,Muntaber,lalu…apa lagi yah binggung…. Ohhh iya ….. ahhhh lupa lagi dehhh…

**Pairing**

LuNa dan kawan-kawan ….. (Luffy dan Nami di sini emang udah jadian tapi yang lain baru memulai kisah nya )

Di sini di sisipkan kisah nyata author yang di simbolkan dengan penulisan italic.

**Actor :**

**Gak di baac pun gak masalah asal gak binggung**

**Monkey D luffy **

Seorang anak yang telah tumbuh dewasa,dan ingin mendapatkan piala Gridiron. Luffy adalah anak yang malas di sekolah nya dulu (SMA),tapi sekarang dia sudah menjadi anak yang sangat beda…..ambisi Luffy untuk memenagkan piala Gridiron hanya untuk membuktikan dia bisa memenangkan piala-nya karena dia pernah meliat tumpukan piala yang telah di menagkan tim ayah-nya maupun kakek-nya.

Jabatan : Running back

**Roronoa zoro**

Penjahat kelas kakap yang sudah bisa dibilang di penjara seumur hidup karena ulah nya (Author juga gak tau ulah apa itu).tapi Luffy datang saat dia sedang melarikan diri lalu luffy mengajak-nya masuk ke tim-nya (sebenarnya belum ada tim baru cari-cari pemain),dan luffy memohon pada ke pihak berwajib 'jika aku dan zoro dapat memenangkan kejuaraan Gridiron maka bebaskan dia'.pada awal-nya Zoro tidak percaya pada Luffy tapi lamakelamaan dia pun percaya karena bisa di bilang Luffy dan Zoro sudah teman begitu akrab nya.

Jabatan : Line backer

**Nami**

Teman akrab Luffy dan pacar nya di fic ini, Luffy dan Nami sudah Berteman sejak SMA dan ada beberapa kenangan …..liat aja nanti..kesukaan nya adalah uang dan jeruk (tentu saja itu kan ciri khas nya.

Jabatan : Manajer bagian keuangan

**Usopp**

Di cap sebagai pembohong besar oleh seluruh penduduk kampung nya, Usopp mempunyai ayah yang juga terkenal karena kemampuan-nya (jago tembak), Usopp di ajak oleh Luffy masuk tim nya karena Usopp mempunyai kemampuan menenbak sangat akurat,Luffy berpikir jika dia menggunakan kemampuan nya dalam menenbakan bola gimana yah? Pasti bagus,tapi ada satu masalah Usopp orang yang penakut.

Jabatan : Quarter back

**Sanji**

Koki yang hobi-nya menggoda gadis cantik meskipun dia tau bahwa gadis itu sudah ada yang punya,Luffy mengajak-nya karena dia adalah koki yang hebat , kemampuan-nya menendang ,dan teman yang asik untuk menanyakan cara berbicara pada lawan genre.

Jabatan : Kicker

**Tony Tony chopper**

Dokter yang hebat tapi di rumah sakit umum dia tidak diterima karena wujud nya yang aneh,seekor rusa kutub yang dapat berbicara,sehingga dia hanya menolong secara langsung saja, tapi Luffy menganggap-nya teman dan mengajak-nya masuk tim setelah Chopper selamatkan Luffy saat dia tertabrak truk.

Jabatan : Dokter lapangan

**Nico robin**

Wanita yang sangat pintar,rajin,cantik . dia menyelesaikan S1 S2 S3 dalam waktu satu setengah tahun, tapi dia tidak punya teman karena terlalu sibuk dengan karir nya,Robin di selamatkan Luffy saat dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara terjun bebas tanpa pengaman karena dia selalu di kejar-kejar orang yang hanya memanfaatkan otak yang cerdas itu.

Jabatan : Manajer bagian strategi

**Franky**

Bisa di bilang seorang manusia dan robot karena muncul benda-benda aneh di tubuh nya,(author tak tau apa lagi dan kenapa dia masuk ke tim Luffy)

Jabatan : Line backer

**Brook**

Tulang belulang (hantu ) yang masih bias bergerak,berbiacra,dan beraktivitas seperti manusia normal bahkan dapat bermain alat orang tak pernah menyapanya sampai dia bertemu Luffy yang tak takut pada nya,bahkan dia mengajak Brook untuk masuk tim nya.

Jabatan : Wide received

**Ace **

Kakak Luffy datang membantu Luffy karena merasa khawatir pada tentu saja Gridiron itu adalah permainan keras .

Jabatan : Running back

**DAN LAIN LAIN….. (CAPEK NULIS NYA)**

**Chapter 1**

Robin meminta tim football di perguruan tinggi untuk melawan tim nya ,…hanya perkenalan karena tim Mugiwara baru pertama kali main…(masih newbie kayak author nya).yah mereka pun menerima nya apalagi Robin yang meminta nya.

DI LAPANGAN

"Semua sudah siap…?" kata orang berseragam seperti penjahat (wasit)

"ya…"sorak semua pemain(Mugiwara dan tim lawan pertama)

Permainan pun di mulai…..

Aduh kacau …. Baru beberapa menit bermain Zoro dan Sanji sudah berkelahi hanya karena merebutkan siapa yang pantas untuk membawa bola … dan usopp hanya gemetaran karena dia-lah yang menjadi incaran utama saat permainan di mulai…

"Hei hentikan kalian berdua" teriak Luffy sambil mendorong mereka ke tembok…

"Luffy jangan hentikan aku … aku ingin memotong dulu si otak mesum ini…"teriak Zoro pada Luffy karena Luffy menahan Zoro."Hei Luffy jangan hentikan aku…apa kau membela koki bodoh ini?" tambah Zoro sambil teriak-teriak pada Luffy.

"Franky lepaskan aku… aku ingin menendang si kepala lumut ini dan apa yang kau mesum dasar mirimo bodoh" teriak Sanji sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan Franky

Mereka berdua akhirnya terbebas dan memulai pertarungan mereka ….tanpa di sangka Luffy terjatuh dan…..

TO BE CONTINUE

WAhhhhhh….. SEPERTINYA sama aj, cocok nya di flame … nih…

Maaf… tapi di chapter ini hanya sampai begitu doang tunggu chapter berikut nya…

Seperti biasa

GAK NYAMBUNG YAH… MAKANYA JANGAN DI SAMBUNG-SAMBUNGIN…

Review masih sangat di perlukan untuk membentuk chapter yang labih baik…


End file.
